Barney's Cool Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Cool Adventure is a Custom Barney Direct-to-Video special to promote the video release of "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!". This special was released on VHS in March 2005 (the same day as the video release of "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!"). It was also produced by Nickelodeon, Klasky Csupo, Inc. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are having a surprise party with their old friends from the Min, Jason, Jesse Kristen and remember fun times from "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Jason *Jesse *Kristen Songs *Barney Theme Song *Gonna Have a Party *Imagine (Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!) *The Mail Song *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Taken From: Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!) *Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, The Muffin Man (Reprise)) *If All the Raindrops (Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Hello, Goodbye *I Love You Previews Opening *Good Burger VHS Preview *Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts & Storytime VHS Trailer *Nicktoons on Video Preview *Paramount Family Favorites Preview *Hey Arnold! VHS Preview *Playhouse Disney Promo *Paramount Feature Presentation Logo *Paramount FBI Warning Screen *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Montage Bumper *Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 7-13 version) *Barney's Cool Adventure Title Card Closing *Barney's Cool Adventure End Credits *Klasky Csupo Graffiti Logo (with a early fade at the end) *Nickelodeon Doggy Balloon Logo (animated version, with BJ's voice saying "This is a very cool party, Barney", and then Barney says "It is, BJ. I also love stu-u-pendous parties too!") *Paramount Pictures Logo (1986-2002, still viarant) Notes *The Custom 2006 Barney costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 3, and Season 10) are added. *The Custom 2006 Baby Bop costume is used (mix of the added eyes from 1993-1994 Season 2, July 1994-1995 Season 3, Season 4-6, and Season 10) are added. *The Custom 2006 BJ costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Late 1993-1994, Season 4-6, and Season 10) are added. *The Barney voice from "Barney Safety" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Dino-Mite Birthday" is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up to the caboose to find a note about the surprise party. *This special was included as a bonus on the DVD edition of Barney's Great Adventure (2006). *If you bought Barney's Great Adventure (2006) on DVD and VHS in the United States, you would recieve a pamphlet that contained an order form for this video. You had to send in two proof of purchases (Barney's Great Adventure and any other Barney video), *Another time nobody says "Goodbye" at the end, *This is Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Birthday Party on the show *It has revealed that Barney's favorite cake is pistachio. Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Birthday Special Category:Third Era Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:2005 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 9